


Мосты из льдинок

by donemon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Female Loki, First Time, Forced Marriage, Virgin Loki, Wedding Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donemon/pseuds/donemon
Summary: На заявку: "Принудительная свадьба. Первая брачная ночь происходит на самом деле гораздо позже, чем свадьба"





	Мосты из льдинок

_\- Когда мы с тобой поженимся?_  
_\- Когда узнаем друг друга получше. Руки убери!_  
_\- Как же мы узнаем друг друга получше, если я руки уберу?_  
(с) Баш 

 

Под венец Локи шел как на казнь – с гордо поднятой головой, невероятно прямой и строгий, без тени улыбки на бледном лице. Кажется, даже с Биврёста он падал с большим благодушием. Фригг поглядывала на него с беспокойством, Один на всякий случай не выпускал из рук копья. Второй раз вытаскивать сыновей из бездны ему совсем не улыбалось. Тор озадаченно оглядывался, словно только что проснулся после недельной попойки и еще не понял, где находится.  
\- Может быть, решение было слишком поспешным? – шепнула богиня мужу. – Дитя словно не в себе, надо было дать ему время привыкнуть. Да и Тор...

\- Для тебя они всегда останутся детьми, Фригг, но чем они старше становятся, тем труднее Асгарду переживать их выходки, - нахмурился Один. – Пусть учатся искупать свою вину. Династический брак – не слишком строгое наказание за попытку уничтожения Ётунхейма и разрушение моста.

Фригг только вздохнула в ответ. Мудрейший из богов, конечно, снова был прав, но видеть в таком состоянии приемного сына – или, если учесть его нынешний облик, приемную дочь – от этого было не легче. 

Локи, неловко придерживая длинный подол, поднялся по ступеням и остановился перед царским троном, чуть склонив накрытую нарядным покрывалом голову. Рядом напряженно застыл Тор.

\- Сегодня Тор Громовержец, царевич Асгарда, берет в жены Локи, царев... ну Ётунхейма, - провозгласил Один. Заполонившие праздничный зал гости тактично сделали вид, что не заметили запинки Всеотца. Локи сильнее поджал бесцветные губы, с подчеркнутым вниманием разглядывая носки собственных щегольских сапожек. – Приданым Локи будет государство, наследни... цей которого он... она стала с гибелью царя Лафея. В подарок от семьи мужа она получит северное крыло царского дворца в Асгарде. Все слышали мою волю, и да будет она исполнена. Несите эль!

Слуга, отчаянно косясь на Локи, подал жениху большую чашу, тот растерянно взял, едва не расплескав. Гости задержали дыхание, Локи даже не двинулся. Тор продолжал переминаться с ноги на ногу. Напряженное молчание начало давить на уши.

\- Клянись, - шепотом подсказала богиня истины Вар, обреченная заключать даже такие необычные союзы. – Я, Тор, сын Одина, впредь буду любить и защищать...

\- ...впредь буду любить и защищать свою супругу, - послушно повторил Тор, – опекать и... эээ... отвечать за нее...

\- ...отвечать за ее вину...

\- ...за ее вину, как за свою, и наказывать собственноручно, никого больше...

\- ...никому больше...

\- ...никому больше не давая в обиду. Всё, вроде?

\- Всё. – Вар с сомнением посмотрела на прищурившегося Локи. – А Локи, дитя Лафея, клянется любить и слушаться своего супруга и господина, быть ему опорой в беде и добрым... доброй советчицей в спорах. Да?

\- Да, - не разжимая зубов, выдавил Локи после длинной паузы, когда даже Тор недоуменно к нему повернулся.  
\- Выпейте из одной чаши в знак скрепления вашего союза, - облегченно приказала Вар. – И да начнется пир!

Тор, чье горло пересохло от свадебной клятвы, чуть не выдул все в одиночку, лишь в последний момент вспомнив о стоящей рядом невесте. Локи брезгливо оттер край чаши уголком головного покрова, символически пригубил ее содержимое и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, быстро пошел к выходу из залы. Тор дернулся было за новоиспеченной женой, но оглянулся на заполненные яствами столы и махнул рукой. Все равно вечером обоих запрут в общей спальне, какой смысл сейчас друг за другом гоняться?

***

Локи сидел на скомканных шкурах брачного ложа, поджав ноги и задрав подол платья чуть не до пояса, и мрачно грыз яблоки. На полу измятым озерцом валялся богато расшитый золотом покров невесты. В вышитое по его центру солнце бывший царевич Асгарда старательно пытался попасть огрызками. 

\- Проходи уже. Стоишь, как неродной, - буркнул он, когда Тор в легком ступоре от открывшейся картины застыл на пороге. 

\- Да уж, куда роднее, - хмыкнул тот, со вздохом опускаясь на кровать рядом с братом. Называть женой мужчину, пусть и обряженного в девичий наряд, Тор не мог даже мысленно. – Почему ты опять принял этот облик?

\- Потому что мне так привычнее, разве не очевидно? – огрызнулся Локи. – Я всю свою жизнь считал себя мужчиной из асов, а не двуполым синим монстром Ётунхейма.  
\- Перестань, - неуверенно попросил Тор. – Ты не синий. В смысле, не монстр. Особенно когда девушкой становишься...

Локи демонстративно поднял глаза к потолку – мол, что с дурака возьмешь. Как ни странно, на новоявленного мужа он почти не злился, больше воспринимая его как товарища по несчастью, чем корнем всех бед. Тор вытянул со стоящего на полу блюда последнее яблоко, с хрустом надкусил и принялся старательно жевать, искоса поглядывая на Локи. Тот то изучал заусенец на пальце, то рассеянно перебирал золотые ключики на поясе невесты. Их мелодичный звон слегка разбивал напряженную тишину, все больше сгущавшуюся в комнате. Когда от яблока не осталось даже послевкусия, Тор решился:

– Ну что, кхм, жена, пора нам уже...

– Спать! – тут же перебил его Локи. Прямо в платье, диковато смотревшимся на слишком широких для девушки плечах, залез под ближайшую шкуру и отвернулся. – Спокойной ночи.

– Плохая шутка, - нахмурился Тор. – У нас с тобой сегодня, вообще-то, свадьба была.

– Я помню, - глухо отозвались из-под шкуры. – Но очень постараюсь об этом забыть, если ты не будешь напоминать.

Тор скрипнул зубами. Если бы гости разъезжались в первый же вечер после заключения брака, доказательства «чистоты невесты» были бы никому не нужны – в конце концов, настоящая родня Локи на торжество не приглашена, да и вменить ей в вину плохое воспитание «дочери» проблематично. И Один, и Фригг это прекрасно понимают. Но свадебный пир богов будет продолжаться не меньше недели, и завтра поутру пьяные гости возжаждут развлечений. А если что не так – растреплют по всем девяти мирам, хоть из дворца потом не выходи.

– Локи, – снова попытался Тор. – Брак не может считаться настоящим, если он не... свершился.

– Он свершился. Вар записала наши клятвы, и мы выпили эль.

– Ты понимаешь, о чем я!

– Понятия не имею.

Тор медленно вдохнул и со свистом выдохнул. За окном начали собираться тучи, ветер донес отдаленные громовые раскаты. Локи еще глубже зарылся в постель, из-под верхней шкуры теперь виднелась только одинокая черная прядь. Не то чтобы Тор всю жизнь мечтал именно о такой подруге жизни и о такой брачной ночи, но понятие долга в кои-то веки перевешивало собственные желания. Всеотец прав – пора учиться отвечать за свои ошибки.

– Локи... – Тор осторожно улегся рядом с затерявшимся в одеялах братом, наклонился к самому его уху. – Это наш долг как будущих царей Асгарда...

– Это ты – будущий царь, а мне в лучшем случае светит быть лишь царицей, – не поворачиваясь, огрызнулся Локи. – К тому же не тебе говорить о долгах, я у тебя ничего не занимал. Отстань уже, спать хочется.

– Завтра Вар придет за простыней с доказательствами, э-э-э, невинности жены... Так что, сам понимаешь...

Тор едва успел отшатнуться: Локи резко сел в кровати, откинув шкуру, и вперил в приемного брата пылающий взгляд.

– А с чего ты взял, что я тебе эти доказательства дам?! – зашипел он не хуже змеи. – Как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти, что у меня еще есть какая-то там невинность, а? Ну, что еще?!

– Ну тогда и нечего ломаться, – вдруг спокойно решил Тор. Уверенно опрокинул Локи обратно на постель, в два движения стянул с его плеч мешающее платье... и свалился с кровати от ошеломляющего удара локтем в лицо. 

– Скотина, – проникновенно сказал Локи. – Если б я знал, что ты и на мужчин бросаешься, подлил бы яда в чашу для эля.

– П-прости, – прогундосил Тор, зажимая разбитый нос в попытке остановить бегущую кровь. До него запоздало дошло, что Локи так и не сменил облик на женский. Веселенькое бы вышло «исполнение супружеского долга»! Впрочем, брачная ночь и так получилась не из скучных.

– Утрись простыней, раз уж так мечтаешь ославить меня честной девушкой, - насмешливо посоветовал Локи. – А если еще раз ко мне сунешься – превращу в козла!

Ас покаянно кивнул. Мысль о том, что династический брак вполне может быть заключен лишь формально, уже не казалась ему крамольной.

***

Тор мог бы сказать, что после свадьбы ничего не поменялось, но это бы означало пойти против истины. К наследнику Асгарда, пусть и женатому, окружающие относились по-прежнему – уважали, любили, немного побаивались. Девушки, ничуть не стесняясь нового статуса Тора, вовсю с ним кокетничали, делая тонкие намеки и недвусмысленные предложения. А вот Локи для всех словно умер. О нем не разговаривали, при встрече с ним отводили взгляды, будто надеясь не заметить, и старались лишний раз не приветствовать и не называть по имени. Младший царевич Асгарда превратился в жену сиятельного Тора, по недоразумению имеющую облик мужчины. К тому же он не скрывал, что испытывает к супругу сдержанное неприятие, и это не добавляло ему авторитета. 

Локи вся эта ситуация, казалось, ничуть не огорчала. Не имея права покидать территорию дворца, он целыми днями просиживал в своих комнатах в обществе одних только книг и не стремился к встречам с кем бы то ни было. Тор не видел его неделями, ловил на себе сочувствующие взгляды челяди и медленно зверел.

– Почему бы вам с Локи не узаконить свой брак перед небом? – как-то предложила Фригг. Тор чуть не уронил с коленей моток пряжи, который мать проворно перематывала в клубки. Громовержец догадывался, что богиня позвала его в пустую рукодельню ради важного разговора, но не думал, что он начнется так неожиданно. – Иногда это лучше других способов помогает наладить отношения. Мне больно видеть, как вы все больше отдаляетесь друг от друга.

– Почему ты думаешь, что мы еще тогда не... узаконили? – закашлялся Тор. – Я сам слышал, как Вар прилюдно объявила, что... 

Фригг с улыбкой покачала головой:

– Не считай, что Вар глупа, сын мой. Она прекрасно понимает, что по хрупкому мосту не стоит нестись вскачь. Но и стоять на его краю, боясь сделать шаг – тоже не выход.

– Так я не боюсь, – слегка удивился Тор. – Просто не понимаю, зачем это делать, если нам обоим не хочется. По-моему, станет только хуже.

Локи ясно дал понять, что в женском обличье и так уже спал с мужчиной, а то и не с одним, и сравнивать предыдущих пассий с супругом даже не собирается. Воспоминание об этом неприятно царапало, сводя на нет желания Тора навестить «жену» в ее спальне. Не то чтобы царевич Асгарда боялся встретить там конкурента, сумевшего, в отличие от законного спутника жизни, растопить сердце упрямого затворника, но роль формального мужа устраивала его все-таки больше вероятной роли рогоносца.

– В браке у Локи стало меньше свободы. Я не удивлена, что он показывает норов, как запертый в конюшне конь. Пожалуй, сейчас только тебе под силу с ним справиться... Впрочем, – спохватилась Фригг, – ты волен решать сам. Но не забывай о долге будущего царя. По крайней мере, твой старший сын должен родиться законным ребенком – борьба за престол между детьми случайных рабынь, которых ты обнимаешь ночами, не добавит Асгарду значимости перед жителями остальных миров.

– Я не собираюсь обнимать случайных рабынь, мама, – вспыхнул Тор. – В Мидгарде живет девушка, которая мне нравится. Когда починят мост, я возьму ее сюда второй женой.

– Не раньше, чем твоя пока что единственная жена родит тебе сына, - с непривычной жесткостью оборвала его богиня. – Или ты не слышал, что я тебе сейчас говорила?

Громовержец нервно накрутил на палец кончик пушистой нити. Спорить с матерью он не умел, а подобрать слова, чтобы рассказать ей о своих сомнениях, не мог. Еще и Джейн приплел зачем-то. Кто знает, будет ли она еще жива, когда Биврёст снова засверкает своими гранями. Век смертных слишком короток...

Фригг начала складывать клубки в корзину. Сейчас она уйдет, а Тор будет думать над ее словами еще не одну ночь, и счастье, если придумает хоть что-нибудь путное.

– Матушка, - позвал он, как в детстве, хватая богиню за рукав. – Ты говоришь, что только мне под силу справиться с Локи, но ведь он меня и видеть-то не хочет!

– Не решай за него, – улыбнулась Фригг. – Лучше загляни в себя. Как сейчас относишься к нему ты?

Тор озадаченно примолк. Из всего вороха чувств, что он испытывал к преобразившемуся брату, легче всего вычленялся опасливый интерес – как к вышедшему из леса необычному зверю, о котором, как оказалось, не знают даже мудрые старцы. И поди пойми, кормить его с руки или замахиваться на него молотом. Какой тут, к троллям, норовистый конь! С конем-то хоть известно, что делать...

– Я его не понимаю, – выдавил он в конце концов. – Не мужчина и не женщина... Я даже представить не могу, как к нему относиться.

Богиня мягко провела ладонью по его волосам, и Тор чуть не зажмурился от этой нехитрой ласки.

– Он и мужчина, и женщина, дитя мое. Вы неплохо ладили, когда были братьями. Не думай, что Локи стал другим только оттого, что научился изменять свое тело при помощи колдовства.

***

От непривычной позы уже затекла спина, ломило шею. Тор с хрустом потянулся, одну из книг поставил обратно на полку, другую сунул под мышку и развернулся к застывшему на пороге библиотеки Локи. Приглашающе махнул ладонью:

– Заходи уже. Стоишь, как неродной.

– Странно тебя здесь видеть, – напряженно произнес тот. – Руны вспоминаешь?

– Очень смешно, – не обиделся Тор. – Изучаю законы. К Одину пришли просить суда, а он велел с этим разбираться мне.

– Всеотец заболел? – нахмурился Локи.

– Нет, просто хочет, чтобы я примерил плащ судьи. Он сказал, что если я его не разочарую, со дня равноденствия трон станет моим.

– Точно заболел! – Локи картинно прижал запястье ко лбу. – Ты хоть проводил его к лекарям?

Тор со смешком хлопнул его по плечу:

– Зубоскаль, сколько хочешь, но в этот раз я стану царём, вот увидишь.

От повторного прикосновения Локи увернулся и демонстративно отряхнул рукав, словно пальцы брата его испачкали. Ас незаметно вздохнул: невиданный зверь не давал себя гладить. Правда, и с Мьёльниром бросаться на него было пока совершенно не за что. Может, еще получится приручить...

– Я так понял, для этого тебе надо выступить достойным судьей. – Локи пересчитал взглядом сваленные на столе книги. – Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты на это способен...

– А ты мне поможешь. – Тор был сама уверенность. – Потому что когда я сяду на трон, тебе, кроме меня, будет никто не указ.

– А если я тебя потом убью, то, как вдова царя, смогу править вместо тебя. – Ухмылка Локи не сулила ничего хорошего. Громовержец с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами:

– Не выйдет. В случае моей смерти от твоей руки тебя, по закону, просто отдадут в жены кому-нибудь из знати. Вот если бы у нас рос наследник – другое дело... Не веришь? – Тор в ответ на недоверчивый взгляд брата стащил с полки тяжеленный том и бухнул его на стол. Зашелестел листами, отыскивая нужное место. – Вот тут читай. 

Тот пригляделся, поджав губы, повел пальцем по строчкам... с возрастающим интересом склонился ниже... Вскоре Тор уже начал жалеть, что подсунул ему книгу, но все-таки не уходил – стоял и терпеливо ждал неизвестно чего. 

– Да, ты прав... – с некоторой неохотой признал Локи, перелистывая очередную страницу. Тор, к этому времени уже успевший слегка задремать, едва сообразил, о чем вообще идет речь. – Зато по тому же закону... Слушай: жена может «затребовать развода с мужем и остаться в его доме на положении сестры, если он в течение года не сумел зачать ей ребенка».

– Серьезно? – изумился Тор. До этого места он не дочитал – своими многословными формулировками старые брачные законы вызывали раздражение и навевали сон.

– Ага. – Локи увлеченно что-то подсчитывал, подняв взгляд к потолку. – Год будет как раз после дня равноденствия... Пожалуй, мой любезный супруг, я тебе все-таки помогу с судом. Надеюсь, быть сестрой царя немного веселее, чем женой царевича...

– Эй, так не пойдет! – Тор со стуком захлопнул книгу, чуть не прищемив Локи пальцы. – Во-первых, как бы я смог сделать тебе ребенка, если ты меня и на порог не пускаешь? А во-вторых, ты мужчина, так что это просто невозможно!

– Во-первых, это уже не мои проблемы, а твои, – величественно отмахнулся Локи. – А во-вторых...

Зеленая рубашка мешком обвисла на враз уменьшившейся фигуре и тут же скрылась под водопадом черных волос. Девушка получилась невысокой и изящной, с миловидного личика жестко смотрели знакомые пронзительные глаза. Тор отстраненно подумал, что зря старался не пялиться на невесту в день свадьбы – Локи, как оказалось, понимал толк в женской прелести.

– А во-вторых, я могу быть и женщиной, если ты забыл. И, как и любая женщина, способна рожать детей. 

– Красивые будут дети, – брякнул Тор. У Локи округлились глаза. Кажется, такой реакции от бывшего брата он не ожидал. 

– Что ты плетешь... – растерянно начал он и замолк, в кои-то веки не зная, что еще сказать. Закусил губу, бездумно накрутил на палец прядь волос. Тонкая мужская рубашка на женской груди просвечивала, как решето. Тор ухмыльнулся:

– Раз уж обвинять, так по делу. Стань моей женой по-настоящему, и если до равноденствия не понесешь, я сам попрошу Одина нас развести.

Локи полоснул его зеленым взглядом: 

– Ну да! А если я...

И не договорил. Но Тор понял и ответил почти равнодушно:

– Тогда ты сможешь меня убить и править, как вдовая царица. Никто тебя не тронет.

Дети Одина с юных лет не боялись рисковать и пускаться во всевозможные авантюры. Но эта, пожалуй, была самой странной.

– Ну так что? – подзадорил Тор. Его жене пришлось поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с ним глазами.

– Только один раз! – сказал Локи. 

***

С наступлением сумерек в коридорах северной части замка не появлялись даже слуги. Нынешняя ночь не была исключением: в покоях бывшего царевича, а ныне жены будущего царя Асгарда тишину нарушал только треск огня в камине и сопение того самого царя, запутавшегося в завязках штанов. Хозяйка комнаты уже сидела посреди разобранной постели, прижав к груди голые колени и кутаясь, словно в плащ, в собственные волосы.

Наконец штаны полетели в кучу остальной одежды, под весом Тора заскрипела кровать. 

– Ну что, отдадим друг другу супружеский долг? – с наигранной веселостью спросил он, осторожно приобнимая жену за плечи и увлекая ее на одеяла.

Локи, словно очнувшись, непроизвольно опустил взгляд и переменился в лице.

– И ты вот это собираешься в меня засунуть? – ошеломленно отодвинулся он. – Кошмар какой.

Тор удивленно поднял брови:

– Лестно, конечно, что тебя поразил мой размер... 

– Неприятно поразил, – не преминул вставить Локи, безотчетно прикрывая руками голую грудь. – Что-то мне расхотелось долги отдавать, можно я пойду?

– Нет! – громыхнул Тор, придавливая его к подушке, чтобы не вздумал и в самом деле уйти. – Что на тебя нашло? Мы же договорились!

Локи обреченно зажмурился.

– Ладно, начинай, – пробормотал он. – Я хорошая жена. – И приготовился к худшему.

Только законный муж почему-то не спешил это худшее исполнять. Секунды тянулись, ничего не происходило. Локи напряженно ждал, но, услышав тихий смешок, все же не выдержал и рискнул открыть левый глаз. 

Тор смотрел насмешливо и снисходительно, с налетом жалости, как на ребенка, что порезался украденным у отца ножом и к отцу же прибежал за сочувствием. 

\- Что? – неприязненно буркнул Локи. – Отпусти, если передумал, у меня еще куча дел на сегодняшнюю...

\- Как, говоришь, звали твоего первого мужчину? – перебил его Тор. Локи понял истинный смысл вопроса еще до того, как услышал его концовку, и покраснел так быстро и густо, что Тор расхохотался, сгребая его в охапку и прижимая к себе. – О небеса, какой я дурак! Нашел кому верить... Столько времени зря потеряли.

Злой за свое неожиданное смущение Локи попытался вырваться, но, конечно, не преуспел. Он вовсе не считал, что они что-то потеряли, и не мог согласиться с тем, что ему совсем нельзя верить. Правда, первая часть высказывания нареканий не вызывала – хоть в чем-то Тор оказался прав.

– А с женщиной-то хоть ты был? – с улыбкой спросил тот, только подтверждая свое звание не самого умного бога. Локи презрительно фыркнул, не удостаивая глупый вопрос ответом. – Тогда дай-ка угадаю, что ты с ней делал. Сначала, наверное, вот это...

Тор медленно провел пальцами по его щеке, слегка поцеловал в кончик носа, в уголок рта, прижался губами к губам. Локи со вздохом прикрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. От Громовержца приятно пахло предгрозовым лугом, и это помогало примириться с неудобствами вроде грубоватых ладоней, колючей щетины и неженской уверенности действий. Кто знает, может, и дальше все будет не так страшно? По крайней мере, отвечать на поцелуй было не противно. Совсем не противно.

– Ты только не бойся, – совершенно не к месту прошептал Тор, продолжая оглаживать плавные изгибы женского тела. От его осторожных прикосновений в груди Локи словно растекалось озеро горячей патоки, в животе танцевали колючие снежинки. Он как раз пытался представить, что будет, если горячее и холодное встретятся.

– Замолкни, – пробормотал он невнятно. – Я не боюсь.

– Но ты ведь дрожишь. – В голосе аса послышалась улыбка. – Или это дрожь наслаждения, м-м?

– Это от холода, – сквозь зубы процедил Локи. В жарко натопленной комнате глупее оправдания было не придумать. Но проиграть бывшему брату в словесной дуэли? Никогда.

– О? – деланно удивился Тор. – Тогда мы это исправим...

Уверенные пальцы спустились с белой груди на живот, поползли ниже... Локи и в самом деле бросило в жар, в ушах зашумело. Первым порывом было свести ноги вместе и никогда их больше не раздвигать, особенно в присутствии мужа. Вторым – влепить Тору коленом по самому сокровенному, чтобы не лез, куда не просят. Третьим – откинуться на подушки и стараться не стонать. Последним Локи и занялся. 

Перед глазами то и дело вспыхивали белые искорки, в животе плавился лед, и от соприкосновения с ним шипела, твердея и ломаясь, густая патока. 

– Ну как, весело тебе? – пробился сквозь дымку наслаждения тихий голос аса. 

Локи хотел ответить ему что-нибудь едкое, чтоб неповадно было издеваться, но язык не слушался, слова повылетали из головы. Он слишком расслабился, слишком размягчился под сильными горячими руками и не заметил, как ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Просто в какой-то момент к удовольствию подмешалось неприятное тянущее чувство, а в следующую секунду низ живота прошило болью. Локи вскрикнул от неожиданности, инстинктивно дернулся назад, но Тор держал его крепко, лишая возможности вырваться, и не прекращал медленного движения. Только взгляд из насмешливого сделался каким-то странным – словно бы мягким и отстраненно-печальным одновременно.

– Что ж ты творишь-то, тролль тебя забери... – еле выдавил Локи. С шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, сморгнул навернувшиеся слезы. Тор прикоснулся губами к влажной дорожке, перечертившей его висок, и длинно выдохнул, отпуская задержанное дыхание.

– Прости, – прошептал он. Закрыл глаза, прижался щекой ко лбу Локи. – Прости. Ты сделал себе слишком маленькое тело, и в первый раз...

– Я его не делал, – фыркнул тот, стараясь не слишком кривиться от неприятных ощущений. Резь прошла, но от мысли, что сейчас Тор начнет еще и двигаться, становилось до дрожи неуютно. – Это же не иллюзия. Я бы таким и вырос, если б родился девочкой, и другую форму принять не могу. Пользуйся тем, что есть.

– Да нет, ты не думай, мне нравится, – искренне сказал ас. – Очень.

Локи хотел заявить, что ему наплевать, но Тор уже целовал его, покусывая губы, скользя языком в рот, и не давал даже вздохнуть, не то что выговорить хоть слово. Сердце снова пустилось вскачь, под кожей заново разгорелась потухшая было кровь, голова закружилась, и поглощенный ощущениями Локи мягкие толчки Тора поначалу даже не заметил.

***

В обеденную залу золотыми монетами сыпалось утреннее солнце. Рабы и служанки бесшумно сновали туда-сюда, заполняя опустевшие тарелки и подливая вино в кубки, Фригг и Один за другим концом стола смеялись шутке какого-то ловеласа из знати. Локи сидел по правую руку от царевича, сжимая в пальцах надкусанный пирог, и рассеянно смотрел в окно. 

– Чего не ешь? – тихо спросил у него Тор. – Не нравится?

Локи дернул плечом и не ответил. После той ночи они почти не разговаривали – напрасно ас надеялся, что их отношения изменятся. Мать все-таки ошибалась, мост над пропастью так и не появился. Теперь еще и непонятно стало, чем закончится это недолгое супружество – разводом или покушением на убийство мужа. 

Тор сглотнул засевшую в горле горечь и тоже перевел взгляд за окно. Под пронзительно-голубым куполом неба переливался разбитыми краями Биврёст.

– Локи, – шепнул Тор. Поймал недоумевающий взгляд и заторопился, боясь передумать: – Давай развлечемся? Отправимся в путешествие, как раньше! Ты же умеешь находить тропы между мирами?

– Умею, – нахмурился тот. – Но мне нельзя покидать дворец...

– Это неважно. Если ты нарушишь приказ отца, ответ держать все равно придется мне. Я ведь должен «отвечать за вину жены, как за свою». А еще поклялся «наказывать ее собственноручно, никому не давая в обиду», помнишь?

– К чему ты клонишь?.. – пробормотал Локи, словно и в самом деле не мог понять. Но Тор уже знал, что бывший царевич согласится: предвкушающий взгляд младшего брата был знаком ему с детства.

– К тому, что рядом со мной ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Выходить из дворца, путешествовать... Да хоть яблоки из сада Идунн воровать!

Впервые за много дней губы Локи тронула улыбка – не ироничная или издевательская, а самая обыкновенная, по-детски открытая. В глазах зажглись хитрые и веселые огоньки.

– И куда пойдем? – спросил он, жмурясь на солнце.

– В Мидгард? – предложил Тор. И тут же пожалел: Локи дернулся, будто его ударили, лицо исказилось от обиды. 

– Развлечемся, значит?! Ты просто хочешь найти эту свою!.. как там ее!..

На его слишком громкое шипение удивленно оглянулись соседи по столу. Локи попытался вскочить, но Тор поспешно схватил его за запястье, притянул обратно, заставил сесть. Заговорил тихо и проникновенно:

– У меня и в мыслях этого не было, клянусь. Я просто хочу погулять с тобой по Мидгарду, поесть блинчиков. Там очень вкусные блинчики. Тебе понравится.

Локи покосился на свою нетронутую тарелку и молча вздохнул. 

Тор держал его за руку до самого конца трапезы. Локи делал вид, что не замечает их сплетенных пальцев.


End file.
